


Stephen's List

by flyakate



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Con Artists, Gen, Skippy's List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stephen needs a reminder of things he really shouldn't do--here are 20 of them.</p><p>(Written as a NYR for kiyala, because even though this isn't a scene, I feel that this is the kind of ultimatum list that Bloom would have used right before leaving)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen's List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



1\. Stephen is not allowed to stage a job in any country whose name starts with the letters A, L, F, P or M (yes, even Monaco), especially if any should border the Arabian Sea.

2\. Stephen is not allowed to mention the following, for any reason: Moldova, Lithuanian convents, and the midnight train from Stockholm to Uppsala.

3\. Under no circumstances should any diversion be attempted with a porcupine, rubbing alcohol, or a rubber duck.

4\. A diversion should definitely not be attempted with all of these objects simultaneously.

5\. Especially not in Moldova. People have died that way.

6\. Bang Bang can, in a pinch, be a Romantic Lure. This does mean she enjoys it.

7\. Bloom can only be a Romantic Lure in an emergency situation.

8\. “Because Stephen thinks it would be good for him” does not qualify as an emergency situation.

9\. In addition, Stephen may not borrow, steal or destroy Bloom’s passport, suitcase, clothing, shoes, reading material or automobile using the argument “it would be good for him”.

10\. Any backup plans require the agreement of two out of three job members before proceeding.

11\. Stephen does not “count” as two team members.

12\. Not even if he is masquerading as twins.

13\. No matter how much he begs, Stephen is never, ever allowed to bluff at a card game run, overseen, or at all tangentially connected to an organized crime operation—Bloom likes having all his fingers, thanks so much.

14\. Stephen is not allowed to impersonate a member of an organized crime operation for the purpose of entering a card game that is run, overseen, or at all tangentially connected to an organized crime operation.

15\. Stephen may not create false identities using names from the following: any Ian Fleming novel, any Godfather movie, any film starring John Wayne, or any variation of Star Trek, yes, even if Jean Luc Picard would look fantastic on a Nevada drivers license.

16\. Stephen may not use a plan if he laughs for more than two minutes straight while thinking about it.

17\. Stephen is well aware he does not speak the following languages: Farsi, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, and Tagalog. Therefore, he is not allowed to pass himself off as a native speaker of those languages.

18\. Stephen must seek permission before booking transportation on any of the following: camels, goats, reindeer-drawn sleds, and late 90s Volkswagons.

19\. Stephen may not, under any circumstances, impersonate either a lawyer or a member of the navy. It doesn’t ends well.

20\. Stephen may not, ever, perform a con that endangers his own life.


End file.
